O dia em que eu beijei um Pop Star
by Claah123
Summary: Não é bem um historia vinda de outra, eu que fiz, mas tem um ator aí, que muita gente ama. vamos ver se vcs gostam!


** O dia em que eu beijei um pop star**

Tem um popstar que é suuper amado pelas meninas da minha classe, tipo assim, todo mundo quer se casar com ele, namorar, mas na minha opinião ele era só um popularzinho chato.

Ele já deu muitas entrevistas falando que queria sair com uma brasileira e talz, e eu nunca liguei pra isso, eu não gostava dele mesmo!

Depois, soube que ele iria fazer um concurso. É, um concurso para eleger uma brasileira para sair com ele. Aí foi o ponto que as meninas endoidaram de vez. Pelo menos umas 25 da classe se inscreveram. Eu achei um absurdo! Como pode um homem julgar e escolher mulheres por meio de um concurso! Achei o fim.

Ele dizia que as inscritas deveriam, na 1ª quinta-feira de abril, às 17 horas, ir para o sambódromo para responderem algumas perguntas, como uma espécie de teste. Isso mesmo! No sambódromo! Acho isso muito doido, tipo, uma "eleição" de um concurso besta resolvida no sambódromo? Piraram.

Minha BFF, a Cléo também se inscreveu para o concurso, e tive que ir, até matar aula obrigatoriamente, até o sambódromo com ela.

NOSSA! Quanta gente, meu deus, nunca vi tanta gente junta na minha vida! Acho que isso vai ficar marcado na minha memória pra sempre. Pelo menos deveria ter umas 15 mil, no mínimo! E olha que são apenas pessoas da minha cidade! Fiquei realmente boquiaberta.

Havia uma fila gigantesca, no mínimo uns 200 metros, muita gente também fora dela, amontoadas na frente do sambódromo, tinha gente chorando porque acha que não foi escolhida, uma confusão mesmo!

Nós tivemos a "entrevista" umas 3 horas depois, ou seja, às 8 horas da noite! Minha mãe já devia estar preocupada, e ainda por cima, novamente, eu esqueci o meu celular! Será que iria ficar de castigo por muito tempo? =S (pra quem não sabe o que é isso, é só virar a cabeça para o lado esquerdo e ver que = são os olhinhos e S é a boca!)

Voltando ao assunto, entramos numa salinha enorme, e ficamos sentadas aguardando. Pra você ter uma ideia de quanto é chique, te digo que até serviram suco de quiabo com laranja! Ah, meu suco predileto, eu amo! Aí ficamos com um serviço completo! Tinha um bocado de pessoas, garçons, nossa, já viu alguma coisa mais chique que isso? Impossível.

Foi a nossa vez. Um calafrio veio a mim, como se eu fosse uma das candidatas. Saímos da salinha (muito triste ) e entramos em outra, maior e mais chique ainda! Aí que eu endoidei, junto com a minha BFF. Além de lá ser um lugar maneirão, o pop star estava lá! Não acredito! Tinha até um carinha que traduzia tudo o que ele, e tudo o que nós falávamos. Até eu, que nem era fã dele, fiquei com vontade de pedir um autografo, tirar uma fotinha...

Bem... A minha amiga entrou em outra sala para responder algumas perguntas, pediram o seu nome completo, idade, por que resolveu se inscrever, por que queria sair com o pop... Enfim, um interrogatório de 30 minutos. E, enquanto isso, hehehe, eu fiquei conversando com o divo. Aquele momento, eu confesso, foi um dos melhores já vividos na minha vida inteira. Foi muito perfeito, amei. Ele contou suas experiências e sua vida pra mim, aah, foi tudo de bom!

Depois desse dia eu nunca mais esqueci ele... Acho que ele até gostou de mim, será? Estou doida por ele, acho que me apaixonei! Por que eu não me inscrevi nesse concurso? Estou completamente arrependida, aprendi que não podemos julgar pessoas pelo seu trabalho, profissão, etc, e sim pela sua forma de ser, defeitos, qualidades, e personalidade.

Agora eu só torço com que minha amiga consiga sair com ele, para eu vê-lo pessoalmente de novo, ai tomara! Estou super ansiosa! Agora só resta esperar o resultado, né?

Uma semana depois, chegou o resultado. Às 16 horas de quinta feira, apareceu na televisão. "De 16.483 pessoas, apenas uma conseguiu sair com o pop, e quem ganhou foi..." Droga. Intervalo comercial! Não! Ninguém merece isso! Pra quê, eu me pergunto, mas pra quê que existe intervalo comercial? Eu não tenho caspa para usar Clear Men, estou satisfeitíssima com a minha operadora telefônica, não preciso de plano Claro e nem desbloquear o meu celular, não estou com gripe para tomar Benegripe... AAAH! Pra quê diabos existe comercial?

Depois de uns 5 minutos, o programa voltou. Era a hora. Vou saber quem vai sair com o divo! "Olá, voltamos dos comerciais! Quem sairá com o divo é... Juliana Santoro, de 13 anos, do Rio de Janeiro. Agora mesmo entre no site ., cadastre-se e confirme a presença."

Na mesma hora, o telefone toca, e era a minha BFF, Cléo Machado. Ela começou a gritar, falando que eu merecia isso, me dando parabéns, e aí que caiu a ficha. Eu sou a Juliana Santoro, tenho 13 anos, e sou do Rio de Janeiro!

Pessoa, você não sabe como eu pulei de alegria, gritei, e talz! Mas como eu posso ter sido a vencedora se não me inscrevi? Que impossível! No mesmo momento entrei no MSN pra falar com a Cléo. Ela me disse, que, antes de sair do sambódromo, o tradutor foi falar com ela perguntando se podia tirá-la da competição e me colocar, e ela aceitou, pois sabia que não tinha chances de ganhar o concurso.

Que amiga que eu tenho! Com certeza não existe melhor "Best Friend Forever" do que ela! Nem tenho como agradecer direito. Aaai! Só falta eu morrer de felicidade (literalmente) e não sair com o divo, ou meus pais não me deixarem sair com ele. Espero que nenhuma coisa dessas aconteça comigo!

Entrei no site do concurso, e vi a data da saída com ele, será no dia 23 de abril às 18 horas, vão me buscar na porta de casa! Conversei com a minha mãe e com o meu pai e confirmei a presença. Isso mesmo. Vou sair com um pop star!

Nos dias seguintes todo mundo que me via falava comigo, perguntando se poderia pedir para o meu par (viu, tô podendo hein!) autógrafos para elas. Nossa senhora, é só sair o meu nome na televisão que já vem a ganância! Gente que nem fala comigo na classe, como uns metinhos a populares falaram! Até parece que vou fazer o que mandam. "Hello (a tia da Cléo sempre diz isso)! Garota, se toca, querida, eu vou sair com um pop!" Eu sempre penso.

E o dia chegou. De manhã eu fui para o Shopping com a Cléo para comprar um vestido bem bonito pra mim, e claro, alguma coisa pra ela, porque se não fosse por ela, nada disso teria acontecido. Comprei um brinco folheado a ouro muito lindo pra ela, e um vestido tomara que caia azul perfeito pra mim. Gastei, no total, apenas R$ 3.482,99! Mamãe e papai que trabalhem mais agora, né? Hehehe.

Cheguei em casa, tomei banho, descansei, coloquei meu vestido e fui esperar a minha "Limu" chegar. Às 18 em ponto chegou aquele carro perfeito, gigante, e elegantemente chique pra me buscar. Não fomos a nenhum McDonald's da vida não, fomos ao Restaurante "Le petit", que fica em Copacabana. A Ida foi perfeita, ficamos conversando, eu e ele, sozinhos na limusine, sem nenhum tradutor por perto. Agora vejo que as aulas de Inglês servem para alguma coisa.

Ah, a noite foi ótima, eu amei mesmo. Acho que nem comi direito, só fiquei olhando para aquele rostinho lindo e fofo dele. Conversamos sobre tudo, ou quase tudo, já que não sei falar muito bem a língua inglesa. Às 21 horas, ele me convidou para dançar uma valsa. Eu amei. Ele dança muito bem, foi fantástico. Ainda mais foi uma música lenta, eu deitei em seus ombros, foi muito romântico. Ele disse que eu sou uma menina diferente das outras, que eu não me importo com o que ele tem, ou com o que e ele faz, me importo com o que ele é realmente.

Ficamos dançando até dar 22 horas, até que ele começou me abraçar, e acabamos nos beijando. Foi muito perfeito. Foi o melhor dia da minha vida. Foi o dia que eu beijei Taylor Lautner.

Créditos a mim, Clarisse.

Ps: Os personagens dessa história são fictícios, não são reais, assim como ela.


End file.
